pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AkihsulKaz/SHPC's Future, Wiki Improvements, etc.
Hi, everyone! It's been nearly a year since my previous blog post, and months since I visited this wiki. First of all, welcome to the new editors! Nice to see people roaming around here. Anyways, let's just get to the main point since old members are probably used on how much I come back and leave and come back over and over again. Firstly, as you read in the title, I would like to talk about Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!, or SHPC for short. First of all, I haven't been very active in the Pretty Cure fandom even before A la Mode premiered (and I haven't even watched at least an episode of it) and I have been hugely influenced by various fandoms between my break in this fandom. I kinda changed, I guess. Looking back in SHPC, the series was really only created based on my friends, and I just went along with what I have, with elements being possibly a hugely simple concept in this series. I ended up thinking of random themes every time a new friend in the squad was added, and the only ones that weren't exactly based on a friend was Aya and Kazumi's friend whom I have yet to rename. So I'm planning on remaking everything in SHPC from scratch, well not exactly. It's still the same jewels, friendship, colors and elements. But it will be different. The team is possibly just gonna be 5-6 members. Though I didn't want to remove the rest completely, so possibly they're minor characters, possibly even Cure helpers. So that's mostly it????? For SHPC's progress. Next is Genesis Pretty Cure!. I've said GPC was based in Homestuck but now with how I envision GPC it's more like a loose inspiration now. GPC will have 12 Cures representing the 12 zodiacs. It could possibly be 13 with Ophiucus, or that Cure is a Non-Cure. But in the future who knows it might still be based on Homestuck like having the aspects, for example. Then there's Combo Pretty Cure!, in which unlike SHPC and GPC, I might scrap it. Granted Combostuck, the thing CPC is based on, is still going to be a thing, but I don't know, maybe in the future I'll eventually come back with the idea. For now, I might not dwell on that series much. If anything I might rename the series. Anyways my series aside I'd like to talk about this wiki. Honestly, unlike Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki, this wiki is really plain and well, has way less contributors. Honestly, the mods here aren't very active in this wiki either, and I myself is a huge noob with all the customizing wiki shenanigans. Now you might think, are we abandoning this wiki and move on to Fandom of Pretty Cure? Absolutely not, especially I'm not even sure you can delete wikis. Right now, I need volunteers who can help improve the wiki. If you want, you could tell other Precure fans about this wiki, even if it's really crappy. Honestly, I never thought this wiki was going to get somewhat known by a tiny group, and I never thought how much improvement this could possibly get since the first time this wiki existed. So yeah, I really wish I know how to do things especially css and html to edit templates, make fancier infoboxes, design the home page, design this wiki in general, and hopefully get noticed. TL;DR: SHPC and GPC is gonna get a fancy new coat of paint whilst CPC is somewhere hanging on the cliff waiting to be saved and IREALLYNEEDPEOPLEWHOCOULDHELPMEFANCYTHINGSUPINTHISWIKIITISSOCRAPPYHAHAHAHAHHA Category:Blog posts